Gifts From the Heart
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Oneshot for Christmas! Grimm/Ulqui. When the Arrancar are expected to participate in Christmas...what is it that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow want the most?


Gifts From the Heart

By Moonchild DJ

Rating: T/light M. Yaoi, Grimmjow's potty mouth. :p

Spoilers: Only if you haven't read or watched Bleach to the Arrancar arc, otherwise, none!

Beta'ed-No--and I hope it's alright, since it's kind of a Christmas gift! XD

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow, I really need to catch up on my writing muse. XD It's been a few months since I'd last wrote something, so I hope it doesn't show. =p This was written on Christmas day, and inspired by a fanart pic I have: http: // milfiepumpkin. deviantart. com/art/Ulquis-Christmas-Present-107540910 Thanks to that artist for giving me inspiration! This is my first Bleach fic/oneshot, but certainly not my first Bleach pairing, just my newest. =p I give the gift of it to one of my friends who I recently converted to the pairing, and hope the rest of you like it as well! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

He shouldn't have.

In all seriousness, he really shouldn't have.

What was one supposed to do with a beribboned catlike Arrancar, anyways? Grimmjow didn't look very happy about it, and he had no idea how to respond.

Ulquiorra Schiffer blinked mildly at the scowling Sexta Espada, then back to the furiously-beaming grin of the silver-haired man.

"Well?" Ichimaru Gin had the audacity to ask, most eagerly. "Do you like it?"

It had been Aizen-sama's idea to have something of a Christmas in Hueco Mundo, some sort of odd human holiday that involved a Christmas tree they'd had to go into the human world to acquire, outlandish red and green decorations, lights, and some very strange customs involving a sprig of a plant hung overhead.

It had been Gin's idea to have the group of Espada make up something called a Christmas list. In all honesty, he'd had to go to their reluctant guest, Orihime, for help on that one. What was the sense of asking for something from a mystical round man in a red suit and a beard?

In the end, he'd copied something the woman had wanted when she was a child, a cat.

He'd just never imagined that Gin would take it that way.

Ulquiorra blinked again to Grimmjow, his brow furrowing faintly.

"I…ah…" he murmured as Gin clapped his hands together, sitting on 'Santa' Aizen's lap.

"He's speechless! It must be a perfect gift, y'know." he drawled impishly as the feline Arrancar kicked his legs fitfully.

"Put me down, damn it!" Grimmjow spat as Ulquiorra leaned back from the flying claws. "Ya damn fox, you snuck into my bedroom, scared the shit out of me so that I transformed, and jammed me into a box! I oughta…"

"Actually, that was Yammy who did so, he was a very good boy." Gin hummed. "He now has all the lower Arrancar he wants to destroy~"

The over-sized Arrancar preened at the praise, and leered at Grimmjow as he hissed at him, then exploded into obscenities.

"Now, now, Grimmjow. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Aizen tutted. "Santa won't bring you anything if you aren't a good boy."

He knew very well that Grimmjow didn't respect Aizen very much, and only to his face. But as he felt the Sexta Espada puff up indignantly, Ulquiorra knew that this wasn't going to be one of those times.

Quickly, he grabbed Grimmjow by the back of his neck, ignoring the hissing from the other man, and picked him up, ribbon and all as he got to his feet.

"You were very generous, Gin-san." he replied as Gin beamed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall…ah…"

"Unwrap your present?" Gin suggested as Aizen lifted a brow.

"Ah…yes. Of course. Please excuse me." Ulquiorra replied, bowing deeply, before he carried the twitching Arrancar away.

"That might've been a bit too much, Gin." Aizen murmured in amidst the sudden noise Nnoitra made as he pulled out a wicked pair of jagged swords for his Christmas present.

"Well, Santa~ Someone's gotta get those lovebirds together. The mistletoe wasn't working, ya know they're crazy about each other." Gin replied, playing with the fake white beard on the brunette's chin.

"Grimmjow, perhaps. I don't know about Ulquiorra."

"Psh, you gotta give him a little push." Gin waved a hand airily. "Besides, ya know that such things as emotions and caring are rare for Arrancar. Best to take the bull by the horns, yeah?"

"Is that the suggestion you used for us?" Aizen drawled, amused when his second-in-command gave a laugh.

"My dear leader…" Gin purred as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I had you wrapped around my little finger since we first met. Some people need a little more incentive."

Aizen didn't need a reason to kiss the silver-haired man, bypassing the mistletoe altogether. "Well, it's your idea…I hope you know what you're doing."

"I always do."

-----

Ulquiorra, in the meantime, had no idea what to do as he carried Grimmjow away from the scene, mostly to spare him from Aizen's wrath, but also to save him from further embarrassment. Nnoitra had about killed himself laughing when he'd first glimpsed the beribboned Sexta Espada, fresh from the large box gift-tagged for him. It didn't take much for those two to fight, and he knew Grimmjow had his pride. But what was he to do, now?

"You can put me the hell down, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow grunted, making those green eyes blink. "I can walk, ya know." he muttered, his cheeks flushed and his ears laid back.

He made an acknowledging sound, but didn't release him. They were at the door to Grimmjow's room, anyway, and so he carried him in, placing him on his feet as he closed the door. "Why do you remain in your resurreccion form?"

"Meh…the science geek forced me to swallow a pill, for his stupid experiements, so I wouldn't be able to transform before you got your stupid gift."

"Ah. Syazel." Ulquiorra murmured, watching the other fidget under his stare. "When will you be able to transform back?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Whenever it wears off, I guess." He reached up to untangle himself from the ribbon that was wound around his head and body, growling under his breath at the bell attached to his tail.

He was stopped by the small, pale hand of his superior, and he scowled down at him as Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"Should I not be able to unwrap my present first?"

Grimmjow couldn't help it. He gawked at him, his canines showing.

"What the hell--you can't be serious."

"Have you ever known me to not be serious?"

"No, but…!" Bright blue eyes narrowed at him from beneath the wealth of long spiky blue bangs. "You're not…I mean I ain't…uh…"

"Hm. It is seldom that you are speechless."

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled, his cheeks flushing again as those strong fingers lingered near his face. He knew that the Cuatro Espada would have no problems overpowering him, if need be. He had to be extra sneaky to evade those hands, or even land a blow in.

He eyed those fingers warily, and frowned at him. "Why the hell do you wanna…unwrap me?"

Ulquiorra blinked at him calmly. "Isn't that what Aizen-sama said one had to do with a gift given to them?"

"Fuck Aizen-sama." he sneered with a snap of fangs. "Why do you wanna do it?"

"…Consider me…curious." came the soft reply.

It mollified the Sexta Espada enough so that he stayed still as Ulquiorra pulled the ribbon free. The fingers were surprisingly gentle, and the ribbon slipped like silk against his skin, making Grimmjow shiver as he watched him.

Ulquiorra watched him as well, those green, intense eyes fixed on Grimmjow.

"If you are given as a gift to me…does that not mean I may do with you as I like?" he murmured, watching the other man bristle.

"What?! Hell, no! I--"

"Hush." Ulquiorra replied, drawing a hand over his mouth. He had been curious. Aizen-sama and Gin-san had always been oddly close, to the point that it seemed that he was no longer afraid of him. It was true that Aizen never raised his voice, or his zanpakuto, to him. He had seen them kissing under that strange plant they called mistletoe.

What was a kiss like?

He had seen the woman, Orihime, nearly kiss Kurosaki upon leaving for Hueco Mundo. Just once, he wondered…

Grimmjow's eyes widened when Ulquiorra lifted himself on tiptoe slightly, grasping his shoulders. "Wait…!" he sputtered, but had to grab onto the slim waist garbed in Arrancar white when Ulquiorra yanked him down to him.

Their lips collided in the middle, and bright blue eyes met intense green, before they both closed.

It was…surprisingly not bad at all, the melding of his lips to the black and white ones. Perhaps they never smiled, but they were soft, warm and gentle. Grimmjow gave a small growl under his breath, and tightened his hands around the smaller man's waist, yanking him closer as their lips fused together.

He'd never experienced something such as this. It was warm, from the meeting of their mouths, to the clawed hands around his waist, to the press of the long, lean body of the Sexta Espada against his own. Ulquiorra found something pleasing about it, something he couldn't quite understand.

For once, he didn't try to understand it, and just reveled in it, his arms sliding under the thick blue hair to hold on tightly when Grimmjow nearly picked him up off of his feet. His lips slid back against the firm ones, learning the press of mouths, the graze of teeth, the glide of tongues, before the other man pulled back, licking his lips.

"Huh. Never pegged you for a good kisser." Grimmjow drawled, gazing at him with a blazing blue intensity that made him feel as if he'd been gazing at the sky too long.

Ulquiorra swallowed, licking his lips as well. "I suppose that is a good thing?"

"Oh, very good. Maybe this gift thing's not so bad after all."

"Mm. Tell me…did you give me a gift before you were wrapped up?" He watched the other man blush deeply, and arched a brow. "Or perhaps you did not struggle as much as you claimed."

Clawed fingers caught his cheeks then, against the green streaks that ran down to his jaw line, and tugged him closer.

"Just shut up already." Grimmjow muttered, before he kissed him again.

Ulquiorra returned the kiss, obeying the other man just this once as his lips tweaked faintly.

Perhaps he might thank Gin-san for his gift later, after all.


End file.
